Field of Invention
The present application relates to an image capturing method. More particularly, the present application relates to an image capturing method for generating a panorama image.
Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as digital cameras, smart phones and tablet computers, have become necessary products in a modern society. With aforesaid electronic devices, users can easily records surrounding scenarios or important events in their daily life. However, camera lens of the electronic devices have some limitations (e.g., a capability of how wide that one image can cover is limited by a wide-angle end of the camera lens). When the users want to shoot a magnificent scenario, a tall building, folks on a grand plaza, a huge artwork or a group photo, it is hard to cover the whole topic in one photograph.
On high-end photography equipments, the camera lens might be replaced with ultra-wide angle lens or fish-eye lens to capture a wider scenario. However, lens or camera modules are fixed and irreplaceable in most digital cameras, smart phones and tablet computers.
Recently, a solution for shooting a wide angle image is developed by generating a panorama image based on a software procedure. In general, when the panorama mode is activated, the user manually shoots multiple source images and these images can be jointed as a panorama image.
In a common case, views of aforesaid source images are adjusted by the user manually, and the source images are processed and jointed together to form the panorama image. The user is required to have certain skills in aforesaid case. For example, the user must decide an appropriate rotation angle for shooting another image from the latest captured image. If the rotation angle is inappropriate, it will cause some difficulties while jointing the images (e.g., a relationship between two images to be jointed is not clear), or it will cause a result of the panorama image below expectations (e.g., some obvious bugs existed on the jointing region between two images).